Bittersweet Candy Canes
by Midnight-Rose118
Summary: WINNER OF THE RIVALS IN LOVE CHRISTMAS CHALLENGE! :D Thanks to all who reviewed and helped me win - Anyhoo, their relationship is bittersweet, yet they can't get enough of it. ooer 3 M FOR SAFETY


AN: Was kind of hoping to be the first Christmas challenge story to be submitted, but eh well

...

"Hermione!"

"Hermioneeeeee!"

"Mione!"

The chorus of her name caused Hermione to turn around, only to be knocked backwards by three blurs. "How are you?" Ginny shrieked from where she was clutching her leg. Harry and Ron gave her a quick squeeze, but Ginny hung on.

"Ginny, we were only off for a week for half term." Hermione rolled her eyes, and shook her leg. "Now, please get off me."

"No." Ginny gripped tightly onto Hermione's leg, and Hermione simply shrugged and headed towards the train, limping with the weight of Ginny being dragged along behind her. "Watch it!" Ginny squealed as she was nearly kicked in the head.

"Then get off me!"

Ginny stood up and pouted. "Spoilsport."

"I can't mess around, guys." She tapped the gold pin on her jumper. "Head girl now, remember?"

"You've been even more boring than usual since you got that stupid pin this year." Ginny sighed, and then yelled as Hermione gripped her in a headlock and started mussing her hair.

"Not boring enough to stop me from killing you, you ginger devil!" Hermione laughed.

Ginny flattened down her hair and grinned. "That was offensive."

"What? Ginger?"

"No, devil." Ginny was giggling, so Hermione knew she wasn't really bothered. "So, I'm guessing you're gonna swan off into the swanky head's carriage?"

"I have to Gin, school-"

Ginny waved a hand impatiently. "Yeah, yeah. School rules. Blah, blah, blah. What I'm more interested in is if you've done anything..._saucy_ with the head boy yet?"

Hermione snorted. "With Malfoy? Get real; we spent the first journey to Hogwarts this year in complete silence. I doubt coming back after half term is going to make him resent me less, and vice versa."

"I don't know how you've held out this long."

"Tell me about it, sharing a dorm with him is torture."

"No, I meant I don't know how you've held out long enough not to jump his bones."

"GINNY!"

"What?" Ginny shrugged. "Statement of a fact. Free country and all."

"Merlin, why am I even your friend?"

Ginny hooked an arm round her neck. "Because you love me and want to give me very detailed descriptions of Malfoy's ass?"

"GINNY!"

"Whaaaat?" Ginny held her hands palm up in a 'so sue me' gesture. "Have you SEEN his ass?"

"Ok, three things: One, you are such a pervert. Two, you already have a boyfriend. Three, Malfoy is the spawn of Satan and I would never stoop down to horny teenage girl level to look at any part of his body willingly or in an admiring way."

"You've checked his ass out haven't you?"

"NO! ARE YOU DEAF?"

"How many times?"

"NONE!" Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Ok, fine. Once."

"I knew it!" Ginny was gleeful. "Description of naked ass please."

"He was fully clothed, I didn't see anything."

"Bullshit."

"Ok, fine. I walked in on him in the shower by accident a few weeks ago. I had my headphones in so I didn't realise he was actually showering! I just meant to get my shampoo from the shower for a potions experiment! It was mortifying, and he didn't even seem embarrassed! He just looked over his shoulder at me and said: 'I know you're horny, Granger, but let me finish showering before you jump on me.'"

"No! What did you do?"

"What COULD I do? I shut the curtain and ran back to my room! I haven't spoken to him since."

"Wow," Ginny shook her head in disbelief. "You saw Malfoy naked."

"I know." She shuddered.

"Nice ass though?"

Hermione elbowed her, before stepping onboard the Hogwarts Express, and heading to the Heads carriage.

...

Hermione stood on the edge of one of the plush sofa's in the Heads carriage to get a book out of her bag. Malfoy was already in the carriage when she got there, and he'd completely ignored her as predicted. However, as she rustled around her bag, he looked up at her, annoyed from the opposite sofa. "Keep it down, will you?"

"It's hard to do look through a bag quietly you know." She snapped back.

"What are you even looking for?"

"A book."

He rolled his eyes. "Shocker."

She merely flipped him her middle finger and continued to look through the bag.

"Rude hand gestures? How un-Granger like of you."

"Fuck off."

"_Very_ un-Granger like of you." He smirked, shoving his own book aside.

"What are you even reading? I doubted you even could read."

"Harsh, and also, none of your business."

"Now who's harsh?"

He got a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "I can see right up your skirt you know." He lied.

Hermione squeaked, and tried to tug down the back of her skirt with one hand. The train suddenly lurched, and Hermione lost her balance and tumbled straight into Malfoy's lap.

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes wide with shock, yet made no move to get off him. Likewise, he made no move to push her off; in fact, he slowly circled one arm around her waist. Just barely, touching her so lightly she could hardly feel that his arm was even there at all.

They stayed close like that until Professor McGonagall burst in on them. Hermione yelped and jumped off of Malfoy, whilst he coolly put his hands behind his head and leaned back.

"I hope you two aren't going to make us regret our decision to make you Head girl and boy." McGonagall said dryly.

"N-no Professor." Hermione stammered.

"And you, Mr. Malfoy?"

He shrugged.

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips but didn't respond. "I just came to tell you that I would like to see you in my office as soon as we arrive at the school. Also change into your uniforms now. Miss Granger, well done on your promptness by already wearing your uniform. Mr. Malfoy. Change. Now." She swept out of the carriage to patrol the rest of the train, and Hermione let out a breath.

"That," She brushed off her skirt. "Was almost really bad."

Malfoy slung his bag down from the overhead shelf. "And you are such a goody two shoes. Now push off, I need to get changed."

"Go into the bathroom."

"With the rest of the train? I don't think so."

"Well, I'm not leaving." She stretched out on one of the sofas. "Deal with it."

Pausing for a moment to admire her long legs stretched out across the red velvet, Malfoy shook the thought off. "Go, or you'll regret it."

She laughed. "Oh sure, the Mr. Tough Guy routine. It's not gonna work on me. You go."

"No, you."

"No, YOU."

"Perhaps I'll just MAKE you leave."

She snorted. "How do you propose to do that?"

He simply flashed his trademark smirk and tugged his t-shirt over his head.

"W-what are you doing?" She flicked her eyes over his well toned abs nervously.

"I'm getting changed here. Surely the sight will repulse you enough to make you leave?"

She gulped as she stared at his six pack. "I've got a strong stomach." She practically gasped.

"Suit yourself." He unbuckled his belt. He was deliberately trying to annoy her by going as slowly as possible, to see how long she'd hold out. As he unzipped his jeans and slid the top of them down, knowingly flashing his black boxer shorts, she squealed and pulled a plump red pillow over her face.

"I thought you had a strong stomach?" He chuckled, slipping his jeans off and tugging on his school pants.

She lifted a corner of the pillow to have another look at his well built form. She drank in his muscled chest and stomach, wondering how anyone could be that built just by playing Quidditch? She might not have a strong stomach, but judging by his six pack, he certainly did.

...

When the Hogwarts Express finally tugged into the station, Hermione had managed to rid her cheeks of blushing from seeing Malfoy strip off, and she stood on the sofa once more so she could lift her bag down. Malfoy, having already retrieved his, smirked at her. "You're not going to land on me again are you?"

The blush she'd worked so hard to get rid of immediately rushed back to her face. "Shut up."

He merely grinned and swaggered off the train.

"Don't forget we have to go to McGonagall's office!" She yelled after him, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

...

Later in Professor McGonagall's office...

"I'm glad you're both here." McGonagall sat at her desk, fiddling around in a drawer for something.

Hermione was sat up straight in her chair; she always felt being called to a teacher's office meant she was in trouble, even if she knew that wasn't the case. Malfoy was slumped back in his chair, idly looking round the office with a bored expression.

"Ah, here it is." McGonagall pulled a book from the drawer. "Every year the head boy and girl host some sort of Christmas entertainment for the other students."

Hermione nodded, remembering past Christmas events. Her first year here, there had been an ice skating show on the frozen black lake. Second year was carolling in Hogsmeade (Merlin, that had got boring quick), Third year was a snowball war throughout the entire school grounds for the whole day, Fourth year had been the Yule Ball of course, Fifth year had been a sing-off with only Christmas songs, and last year had been a Christmas carnival with stalls and games throughout the school.

McGonagall pushed the book towards them, and Hermione glanced at the title: 'Christmas of Hogwarts: Memories'

"This book," McGonagall continued. "Has photos and student comments from all of the Christmas entertainments for every year." She opened the book to show them a black and white photo of a boy and girl laughing and clinking champagne glasses together.

Hermione stared at the picture. "Professor... Is that you?"

"Yes, it is." McGonagall smiled sadly "Many years ago I was head girl with and head boy was this boy here called Paschar Reed."

Hermione sensed her sadness. "Do you keep in touch?"

"No, sadly he died after we left school."

"Oh, that's terrible professor. How did he die, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Not at all. He was murdered actually. An evil wizard called Mortimer used Avada Kedavra on him. Mortimer was captured and executed a long time ago, but it was still a tragedy." She sighed. "Only just eighteen. Such a wonderful boy, so much promise ahead of him in his life." She seemed to shake herself, and snapped the book closed, pushing it towards Hermione. "It is up to you and Mr. Malfoy to organise this year's festivities Miss Granger. This book is to give you information. I'm sure between you, you'll organise a wonderful celebration."

"Yes, professor." Hermione took the book and stood, nudging Malfoy, who appeared to be asleep. He stood also, and they both headed out of the office. Hermione paused at the door to look back, and saw Professor McGonagall looking sadly at a photo on her desk. Even from her distance at the door, Hermione could tell it was the same photo that was in the book.

...

As they strolled down the hallway back to their shared quarters, Hermione flipped through the book. "It's so sad for professor McGonagall isn't it?"

"What is?" Draco asked.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "You weren't listening? They guy she was head with? He was killed?"

He shook his head. "Nope, don't remember."

"Were you paying ANY attention?"

"I heard the bit about us doing some Christmas entertainment."

"Well, that's a start," Hermione stopped as they came to the portrait of a young Spanish girl sat by a waterfall.

The girl glanced up from dipping her toes in the water. "¿Contraseña?"

"Cascada." Hermione replied.

The girl smiled and the portrait swung out from the wall. Hermione and Draco stepped through. "So what should we do for this Christmas thing?" Hermione continued.

Draco unknotted his tie and threw it on the table. "I don't know, and I don't care."

"But we have to do it."

"Tough. You're the goody two shoes brain box, figure it out for yourself."

"I can't organise this entire thing by myself!"

Draco turned to glare at her with folded arms. "Let's get one thing straight, Granger. The main reason I don't want to do this? I hate you. Actually, hate's not right, I LOATHE you."

Hermione flinched as if he'd hit her. She'd known they both had a mutual dislike for each other, but she'd thought they were at least being civil. She had no idea he despised her that much.

"Fine," She hissed, biting back tears "I'll do it on my own, but don't expect to get any credit!" She shoved past him, and stormed up the left staircase that led to her side of the little landing.

She swept into her room and slammed the door behind her, twisting the lock viciously. She slid down it, feeling the hard wood against her back. She hunched her knees up against her chest, wrapping her arms round them. "What an unbelievable asshole." She wiped fiercely at the tears threatening to overflow.

Looking down at the book she'd dropped next to her, she picked it up and flipped through the pages, looking for inspiration. "I'll show him," She muttered. "I'll throw the best Christmas celebration Hogwarts has ever seen. Then we'll see who needs help. Now, let's see... secret Santa with the entire school? No, no, it's been done. Sledging? Well, everyone does that anyway. Merlin, this is trickier than I thought." She mulled things over in her mind, and then snapped her fingers with inspiration. "I've got it! A Christmas themed variety show!"

She snagged a piece of parchment and a quill from her desk and hurriedly jotted down ideas. "We could have a big decorated tree onstage, and the stage will have curtains, we can surely put it in the Great Hall, I'll put up posters to get people to join up for it, I'm sure some people would help backstage, should we have judges? No, no, just let the crowd watch and enjoy it."

A sudden knock at her door brought her out of her babbling state. She stood and opened it, to find no one there. "Odd," She thought aloud. She was about to shut the door when something on the floor caught her eye. She picked up the small silver box and lifted the lid.

Miniature snowflakes fluttered out and drifted upwards, before starting to fall back down into the box. As she watched, gold italic letters appeared in the falling snow, spelling out the word: _Sorry_.

She closed the lid, trapping the snow and words back in the box. "Strange" She mused. "Still I suppose I should forgive whoever it is." She checked the box over for a note, or some clue as to who'd sent it. Finding none, Hermione was annoyed. "How am I supposed to forgive them if I don't know who they are?"

She sighed, and closed the door to her room. Leaving the box on her dresser, she went back to her desk to continue her planning.

...

Later that week at lunch, whilst Ron was frowning at the snow falling from the ceiling into his soup, dozens of owls flew in, dropping a candy cane with a note attached to it in front of every student.

"What's going on?" Ron fished his out of his soup "And why does everything keep landing in my soup?"

Hermione sat back smugly as students untied their notes to read them. The murmuring that had travelled through the hall as the candy canes had landed turned into full on chatter as the students read the notes. Hermione grinned as students discussed auditioning to take part or help backstage. She knew the candy canes would sweeten them up (no pun intended) to her idea for the Christmas entertainment.

Harry held the note up to her, grinning. "And I suppose this is your doing?"

Hermione flicked her eyes over the note she'd planned and sent out:

_This year's Christmas entertainment will be a Christmas show. Anyone wanting to participate or help out backstage, come to the Great Hall this evening at seven._

_Hermione Granger, Head Girl_

"Maybe I'm responsible." She smiled "Care to try out?"

Harry grimaced. "Not for me, thanks. But I'll be watching in the audience."

Ginny was bouncing in her seat. "Hermione, YOU should be in the show!"

"Me?" Hermione blinked. "Doing what?"

"Singing of course!"

Hermione gave her a significant glare. "I don't sing, Ginny. REMEMBER?"

Ginny didn't catch the look. "Of course you do, I heard you singing in your room that time, remember? Your voice is gorgeous."

"I don't sing in public, Ginny."

"Aw, come on! Do it for me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Ginny eyes glinted "Do it or I'll tell Ron and Harry about what you've been doing lately?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know; the train ride up here, what we were discussing on the platform?"

Hermione flushed. "You know what? You've twisted my arm, I'll do it."

"What were you and Ginny talking about?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." The girls said in unison.

"Tell us." Ron frowned.

"No."

"Tell us, damn it!" Harry half yelled.

"If you want to hear Hermione sing, you'll drop it." Ginny said stonily.

Harry was about to protest, but Ginny interrupted him. "Also, if you drop it, we'll do that _thing_ you wanted to do."

"What thing?" Harry's eyebrows knitted together.

Ginny leaned over to whisper in his ear, and Harry's cheeks turned pink. "Oh, _that_ thing."

Ron grimaced. "I really, really hope you're talking about buying him a broom for Christmas."

"Well," Ginny winked at Harry "It _involves_ a broom."

Ron clapped his hands over his ears and started humming. "Do not want to hear any of this." He said between hums.

They all laughed, and Hermione unwrapped her candy cane, popping the end into her mouth. She licked and sucked at the sweet sugary stick, not even realising every guy was gripping the table in agony.

Even Malfoy, sat across the hall was watching her, and he felt like he was about to permanently make indents in the wood.

Eventually, Hermione realised all the guys were staring at her, and she stopped nibbling the candy cane. "What?"

Everyone instantly resumed eating, and Hermione shrugged, deciding not to press it further and went back to her candy cane.

...

That evening, hundreds of students turned up to audition for the talent show. Unfortunately, Hermione couldn't pick all of them, as she'd already decided that there'd only be twenty acts, with a break after the first ten.

She finally picked her twenty acts after hours of auditions, and told everyone else they could work backstage. Professor McGonagall said she could use the school's annual Christmas tree, as long as she decorated it for them, and moved it into its traditional corner after the show. She had all the wood needed to build the stage, and as long as they took it down and tidied everything away afterwards, they were allowed to use the Great Hall.

Everything was going perfectly; some of the backstage helpers were already making paper snowflakes to go in the windows. Despite the fact that she was partaking in the show, she was actually looking forward to Christmas Eve. Hermione folded her arms in satisfaction. "Take that Malfoy," She muttered under her breath. "Now, who's the best?"

...

Christmas Eve (Day)

Hermione sighed and rubbed her temples. The Christmas talent show was tonight, and the stage STILL wasn't set up. People had to practice standing on top of the tables in the Great Hall, and Hermione was ready to pull her hair out at all the things going wrong. She'd been so busy setting up the show; she'd had no time to practice. Malfoy was no help of course. He wasn't even in the actual show. She was only doing it in the first place because Ginny had twisted her arm, and if she backed out now, the whole show would be wrong with one less person.

Right now, Fred and George were wobbling around on stepladders, decorating a huge Christmas tree. They'd been in Hogsmeade on shop business when Hermione had roped them into helping out. They would have levitated the decorations onto the tree, but George was waiting for the new wand he'd ordered, as he'd snapped his by accident, and Fred had misplaced his own.

Hermione looked up to see how they were doing, and noted Fred placing a smoke bauble onto the tree. "Fred!" She yelled. "No decorations from your shop! You know I hate pranks!"

Fred tucked the bauble into his pocket. "Spoilsport."

Neville hurried over from the other end of the room. "Stage is finished, Mione."

Hermione walked over to where the staff dining table usually was. A wooden stage had been set up, and a couple of sixth years were just finishing rigging up a red curtain to hide the backstage area. "Excellent." She smiled, walking up the set of stairs onstage. "At least something is going right. It's really high up as well, so everyone can see the acts. Neville, can you levitate the tree up onto the left of the stage? Fred and George can finish decorating it here."

"What?" George called. "You mean; Neville could have levitated the decorations up? We didn't have to do it by hand?"

"No, Neville was helping with the stage, and it serves you right for not taking care of your wands." She snapped.

Fred and George rolled their eyes and climbed down the stepladders simultaneously. Neville aimed his wand at the tree. "Wingardium Leviosa."

The tree, in all of its twelve foot glory, floated up into the air towards the stage. Hermione turned her back to tweak at the curtain and check the stage was sturdy, that she only knew something bad was about to happen when she heard. "Hermione, look out!"

She turned just in time to see the tree as it knocked her off the edge of the stage in its descent to the floor.

She expected to hit the stone floor hard, probably shattering some bones, or maybe a worse injury, after all the stage was rather high up. Imagine her surprise when she was caught by a pair of strong arms. But when she looked up to thank him, she found her 'saviour' was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"You ok?" He asked.

She nodded, too speechless to say anything. Everyone else was gobsmacked as well; Lavender even had her mouth hanging open.

"You can put me down now." She eventually managed to choke out.

"Oh, right." He set her down onto her feet, and then put his hands in his pockets. "So, um... How's the setting up going?"

Hermione glanced at the tree collapsed on stage with baubles rolling round on the floor. "You're kidding, right?"

Neville dashed down the stage steps. "Are you all right, Hermione?" He babbled frantically. "I was levitating the tree, but then lavender called to me, and I got distracted and lost the spell, and the tree fell, and then you got knocked off the stage, and-"

"Calm down, Neville." Hermione patted his head in a joking way. "I'm fine."

"Phew, I'm gonna go pick the tree up." He went over to Fred and George, and helped them to tip he tree back into its rightful position. With nothing but a sly simultaneous wink at Hermione from them, the twins carried on decorating, and replaced fallen baubles as if nothing had happened. A quick glance from Malfoy caused everyone to suddenly busy themselves and pretend not to listen to the conversation.

"So..." Hermione tugged her thick cardigan around her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help out; it's a joint head thing, right?"

Hermione blinked. "I thought you didn't care about the show, and I also know you're only watching it because you know Pansy Parkinson is singing Santa Baby in a fluffy negligee?"

"You have a good memory, and yes that was pretty much the only reason, but Pansy dropped out."

"No, I kicked her out to make room for actual talent."

"Yeah, that's what I meant."

"Wait, you aren't pissed at me for kicking her out?"

"No, I'm not. SHE is, but I'm not."

Hermione frowned. "So why have you decided to help now?"

He flashed his trademark smirk as he set out folding chairs for the audience. "Christmas spirit."

She laughed and headed back onstage. "Since when are you not a Scrooge?"

"Bah, humbug!" He called after her.

'Odd,' she thought 'how would he know about a Muggle classic?'

...

All the setting up was finished, and with two hours to spare before it was time for hair and make up. Hermione was pleased, and she admired everyone's hard work. She didn't even notice Malfoy coming up behind her. "Hi."

She jumped. "Oh, hi." She'd gotten over the initial shock of him saving her (kind of) earlier on, which had forced politeness out of her, and now she was back to being annoyed at him for saying he hated her. "What do you want?"

"Want to come ice skating?"

Ok... She hadn't been expecting that. "Why?"

"You've been working hard all afternoon; I thought you needed a break."

She sniffed. "I thought you hated me?"

"Yeah, about that... I didn't mean it."

She laughed harshly in his face. "Yeah, right! I knew we had a mutual dislike for each other, but I didn't realise you hated me that much. More fool me."

"I honestly didn't mean it; I was just annoyed about having to do this entertainment thing."

"Annoyed? Why?"

"Hard work, long hours, having to be nice for long periods of time."

Her mouth twitched into a smile at that. "How can I believe you?"

"I sent you an apology."

"That was you?" She remembered the little box with snow. "So you're actually sorry?"

"Yeah. So... Ice skating, how about it?"

She thought it over. "Why not?" She turned to call her friends "Guys! Taking a break, I'll be back in time for makeup and hair, don't worry!"

And then she strolled outside with Malfoy.

...

"I don't actually have any ice skates," She chuckled "So I don't see why I even came."

He grinned and dug in his pocket, there were two tiny pairs of ice skates in his palm, he placed them on the snowy ground and pointed his wand at them "Engorgio."

The skates changed back to their normal size, and he held a pair out to her, which she took, smiling. "You really do plan everything, don't you?"

He smiled. "Usually, but sometimes I just let things fall where they may."

She nodded in agreement "I like the sound of that. Letting the wind just carry you wherever, not even thinking of where you're going, and what'll happen when you get there."

He watched her face as she was deep in thought. "A speech like that and you're too scared to go on a broom?"

She snapped her head over to him. "How did you know I was scared to go on a broom?"

"I think everyone knows that, Hermione. Why are you scared of them, anyway?"

'_He called me Hermione.' _"I'm not; I just have a terrible fear of falling off. I mean, you're supposed to trust your life with a wooden stick?" She tied a knot in the laces of her skates and hung them round her shoulders.

He did the same, then gave her a wicked smile. "Accio broom."

"No," Her eyes widened. "No, you're not."

A nimbus flew from behind a tower of the school and hovered in front of them.

"No," She said, as he climbed on and held a hand out to her. "Absolutely not, no way, no, nil, nada, and my personal favourite: man falling off a cliff 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'"

"You done?"

"I am NOT riding on that thing."

"Come on," He held his hand out to her again. "Trust me."

She frowned, then hesitantly placed her hand in his. A sudden jolt caused her to take it away again. "What was that?"

"We just made a spark."

'_Me and Malfoy? A spark?'_ She placed her hand back in his, and he helped her onto the back of the broom. "Hold on tight." He laughed.

"I'm not holding onto y- AHHHHHHH!" She threw her arms round his waist and held on as he kicked off from the ground. She pressed her face into his back as they soared through the sky.

"Open your eyes, Hermione."

_He called me by my name again_ "No."

"Come on, I promise you'll love it."

She slowly opened one eye, then both as she drank in the sight before her. "Oh." Was all she could say.

They'd flown above the dull grey cloud cover, and all she could see was a dazzling orange sun; and thin pink clouds as the sun wasn't far from setting. "It's beautiful." She breathed.

"I do this a lot," He admitted. "Fly up here to watch the sun set."

"It's just... stunning."

"Yeah," He sighed. Then shook himself out of it. Getting close to Hermione? Bad plan. Very bad plan. She'd probably kill him. "So, ice skating?"

"Um... Yeah." She seemed to have shaken herself as well "Let's go."

They dipped back through the clouds and flew along until they reached the frozen over black lake. They touched down, and he propped his broom against a tree. There was a small scattering of other student's ice skating, or playing in the snow.

They laced on their skates, and stepped onto the ice. Hermione almost fell at once. "I just remembered I can't skate." She giggled.

Draco pushed off and skated backwards across the ice, at one point he did a neat twirl into the air and landed on one leg.

"Show off!" She called. "And doing spins makes you less manly!"

He skated back towards her and grabbed her hand "I'm gonna get you for that." He pulled her across the ice, whilst she squealed, gripping his arm so she wouldn't fall.

He slid his arm out of her grasp so she stumbled about. Laughing, he caught her from falling. "Stop trying to step! You have to sort of glide, like this." He moved his feet in long slightly diagonal bursts. "Now you try."

She slowly pushed one foot, then the other in the same pattern he had. "I can do it!" She clapped her hands in excitement, gliding across the ice towards him. As she got closer, she realised something. "Um... Draco? How do you sto- EEK!" She crashed into him, and they both slipped over onto the ice, their skates got tangled, and whilst trying to free them, he somehow ended up on top of her.

They both stopped, looking into each other's eyes. Their breathing in the cold air made little puffs of white. Draco couldn't help himself, he lowered his face closer to hers. Their lips were only a fraction apart when a snowball suddenly hit Draco on the back of his head. He sat back quickly, and looked for the culprit.

A group of second years were pointing and laughing. Draco stood and helped Hermione up. "Merlin, I hate second years. They get through their first year, then after that they're so cocky."

Hermione giggled, and rubbed her arms in her cardigan.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"No," She said sarcastically. "I'm just rubbing my arms because I'm too _hot_."

A corner of his mouth went up in a smile, and he shrugged out of his coat. "Here." He held it out to her.

"But, won't you be cold?" She tugged it on.

"No, I'm tough, I can brave the winter."

"This from the guy who can do twirls on ice."

"Shush! We shall never speak of that again."

They skated over to where he'd left his broom, as Hermione had realised she had to get back to prepare for the show. "Are you going to come see the show?" She asked.

"It's not really my thing, but I suppose I should."

"You did help us in the end, so I'll allow you to take credit for it."

"Gee, thanks. All my dreams just came true."

She elbowed him, and then clutched her arms round his waist as they sat on the broom.

When they reached Hogwarts, Hermione went to shrug out of the coat, but he shook his head. "Keep it, you might need it later. Just give it back after the show."

He gave her an odd sort of nod, and then headed towards the Quidditch, broom in hand.

Hermione leant against the large oak doors, watching him go. When he was out of sight, she slowly lifted the collar of his coat up to her face and inhaled it. It smelled like him. She smiled, and then when she realised what she was doing, she yanked the coat off and stared at it.

"No way," She gasped. "I do NOT like Draco, its impossible! Oh my Merlin! I just called him Draco! What the hell is happening to me?"

She slung the coat over her arm and ran to the Great Hall.

The second she got there, Ginny dragged her to a seat and started fiddling with her hair, and Hermione looked at the coat thrown over the arm of a chair.

...

Later that evening...

Hermione was jittering about in her seat as Ginny did her makeup, and she only stopped when Ginny flicked her on the ear.

"Will you calm down?" Ginny said, as she stroked glitter across Hermione's cheeks "Everything's going to be fine. Listen." They both paused to hear laughing and applause at the house elf's comedy skit where they played different teachers at the school. The elves hadn't come up with the idea, Ron had, and Hermione had asked all the teachers if it was ok. The house elves were still nervous over upsetting people, but by the sounds of it, that wasn't happening.

"Last time I went out there," Ginny flicked eyeliner under Hermione's eyes. "Even Snape was laughing at the impression of himself."

"SNAPE was laughing?"

"Well, he had a hand over his mouth, but he was definitely AT LEAST smiling underneath it." Ginny made one final brush stroke before setting down her makeup equipment. "There! You look amazing." Ginny nodded in approval before throwing off her ratty coat she'd worn so her costume wouldn't get wrecked. Ginny was on next, dressed as an elf (the Santa's workshop kind, not house elf), dancing around the Christmas tree with some of the other girls to (what else?) 'Rocking around the Christmas tree'.

Even Hermione had to admit that the tree looked amazing. Fred and George had really gone all out. The tree was completely decked out in flashing lights, glittering tinsel and sparkled baubles. They'd even borrowed Neville's wand to enchant a little Santa in a sledge attached to reindeer to fly around the top of the tree rather than putting a star or an angel on top.

There was thunderous applause, and the house elves scurried back from the stage. Hermione giggled as one of them messed with their Trelawney glasses.

"I'm on now." Ginny gave her a quick hug, and dashed onto stage with the other girls, calling over her shoulder "Don't you touch that makeup!" Hermione stuck her tongue out and Ginny flicked the bell on her hat in response.

Hermione looked in the mirror. She hated the fact that Ginny was making her participate in the show by herself. She knew when she first sang in front of Ginny, she'd made a mistake, Ginny had kept it to herself until Hermione told her about the show, and then she instantly insisted she sing in it.

Hermione adjusted her Santa hat placed carefully over her well styled hair. She smoothed down her floor length red robes that covered her costume. She heard the music start up on stage, and hummed along to the music, tapping her feet, as she moved around neatening up backstage, and helping the house elves out of their costume. She tied a bow on a first year dressed as a Christmas present, found Lavender's tinsel boa for her 'dance' (basically Lavender wafting tinsel around), She dabbed tears from Susan's eyes when her hair was going wrong, and she pinned the curly strands that wouldn't flatten behind her ears so they couldn't be seen.

Hermione quickly adjusted Padma Patil's angel wings before she went on. A group of the girls were dressed as 60's style angels. They'd styled their hair to flick up at the bottom, and were all wearing white PVC mini dresses and matching knee high boots. Padma blew Hermione a quick kiss in thanks as she joined the other girls on stage. As the music started, all the angels sang together, accompanying it with 60's style dance moves that made the audience laugh. Hermione stood in the wings, clicking her fingers in time with the song:

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
but the very next day you gave it away.  
This year  
to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special._

Once bitten and twice shy,  
I keep my distance,  
but you still catch my eye.  
Tell me baby,  
do you recognize me?  
Well, it's been a year  
it doesn't surprise me

Happy Christmas

I wrapped it up and sent it.  
With a note saying "I love you" -  
I meant it  
now I know what a fool I've been.  
But if you kissed me now,  
I know you'd fool me again.

Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

A crowded room  
Friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you  
And your soul of ice  
My god I thought you were  
Someone to rely on  
Me?  
I guess I was a shoulder to cry on

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A man under cover but you tore me apart  
Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again

Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away.  
This year  
to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special.

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A man under cover buy you tore him apart  
Maybe next year I'll give it to someone  
I'll give it to someone special.

Hermione applauded with the audience and congratulated the girls as they dashed backstage, squealing and giggling.

Finally, it was Hermione's turn. Ginny hip bumped her as she headed onstage. "Go get 'em girlfriend."

"What did I tell you about watching those dumb teenage bimbo TV shows?" Hermione laughed nervously as she stepped out. The stage was in darkness, so no one could see her yet. She faced away from the audience, and waited for her cue to start. She had a little microphone tucked in the mistletoe dangling from her hat, so she could clearly be heard. A spotlight came on, illuminating her on the stage. That was her cue. Still without facing the audience, she began to sing:

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you_

As the music really kicked in, Hermione turned to face the audience, and bright lights flooded the stage. She slid her long coat off her arms and tossed it into the wings, revealing a short red dress trimmed with white faux fur and black patent knee high boots. She plastered a grin she hoped looked authentic on her face and continued into the song:

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
Don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day_

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  


_I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake  
To hear those magic reindeer click_

I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do, baby  
all I want for Christmas is you

All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's' laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me  
The one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just wanna see my baby  
Standing right outside my door

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
all I want for Christmas is you  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you

Hermione finished singing to thunderous applause, and she blushed, giving an awkward wave to the audience as she grabbed her coat and hurried backstage.

"Wow, Hermione!" Ginny hugged her. "That was amazing! Your best yet!"

"You really think so?" Hermione hugged her back.

"Totally! You should have saved your act for last!"

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Anyway," Ginny continued. "Seamus' Irish Santa suit needs more padding." She waggled her fingers and hurried over to help.

Hermione sat in front of one of the mirrors and pulled off her Santa hat.

"You were great."

She looked up to see Draco leaning over the top of the mirror.

"Thanks." She was still cautious after the coat incident earlier "Your, ah, coat's over there." She pointed.

He slung it over his arm. "I guess I'll see you back at the dorm later."

"You're not staying for the rest?"

"No, I only came to hear you sing, speaking of which: Since when can you sing like that?"

She smiled. "I don't even know."

He waved at her awkwardly as he saw Ginny heading back over. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." She whispered, as he disappeared outside through a staff entrance.

Ginny pulled some of the bobby pins from Hermione's hair. "Was that Malfoy you were talking to?"

"Yeah."

"What did he want?"

"Oh, nothing." Hermione smiled sadly to herself. "Nothing at all."

...

After the show...

"You sure you don't want any help tidying up, Hermione?" Neville shrugged on his jacket.

"No, thanks Neville, I'm good." She smiled and continued stacking chairs.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." He waved and headed off through the double doors.

Hermione was the only one left clearing up now, and she liked it better this way. She needed something to keep her distracted, for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about how kind Drac- Malfoy was being so kind to her lately. It didn't add up, and she didn't even know why she cared, it wasn't like she_ liked_ him or anything. Ok, bad thought, think of a distraction! Christmas songs!

She glanced around to check she was truly alone, and then started to sing: "I really can't stay,"

"But baby, its cold outside."

She snapped her head up to see who had carried on with the male role. Draco was leaning against one of the double doors, as she looked at him, he raised an eyebrow, as if he was daring her to carry on with the song.

"I've got to go away," She stacked another chair.

"Ah, baby, its cold outside,"

Oh, so he was going to play it like this, was he? Well she wouldn't be the first to stop singing, she knew he had to give up first. She stopped stacking chairs and folded her arms, looking at him defiantly. "This evening has been,"

"Been hoping you'd drop in,"

"So very nice,"

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice,"

"My mother will start to worry,"

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?"

"My father will be pacing the floor,"

"Listen to that fireplace roar,"

"So really I'd better scurry,"

"Oh, beautiful please don't hurry,"

"Maybe just a half a drink more,"

"Why don't you put some records on while I pour?"

Damn, he was good. As she paused, he flicked his wand and the music to the song started up where they were up to. He smirked at her, certain she'd give up now. She put her hands on her hips and continued "The neighbours might think,"

"Oh baby, it's bad out there,"

"Say, what's in this drink?"

Aha! He'd stopped! She'd beaten him at his own game! She looked at him in confusion as he moved over towards her, and pushed the stack of chairs away. He shocked her even more when he rested his hands on her hips and leant to whisper in her ear. She was worried about what he'd say next, but he just continued with the next line of the song "There's no cabs to be had out there,"

She almost laughed, an placed her hands on his chest, leaning back "I wish I knew how,"

"Your eyes are like starlight, now,"

"To break this spell,"

"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell," He brushed a strand of her back from her face and grinned at her.

She pulled back "I ought to say no, no, no sir,"

He pulled her back close to him and smirked the next line "Mind f I move a little closer?"

She rolled her eyes and put her arms round his neck "At least I'm gonna say that I tried,"

"What's the sense of hurting my pride?"

"I really can't stay,"

"Baby, don't hold out,"

"Ah, but its cold outside," They sang in unison and laughed.

As the break in verses kicked in, he smiled wolfishly at her, and widened her eyes. "Don't you dare."

He grabbed one of her hands and spun her out from him before twirling her back in. Hermione giggled as he dipped her down low, and when he brought her back up, she wrapped her arms back round his neck, and they slow danced to the music.

"I simply must go," She smiled.

"Oh, baby it's cold outside,"

"The answer is no,"

"You know it's cold outside,"

"This welcome has been,"

"I'm lucky that you dropped in,"

"So nice and warm,"

"Look out the window at that storm,"

They both actually did look out the window at that line to see it actually snowing. She rested her head on his shoulder "My sister will be suspicious,"

"Oh, your lips look delicious,"

She paused momentarily at that part. She knew it was a line in the song, yet something about the way he sang it made her think there was some truth in it. Like, maybe he actually meant it. She lifted her head to look at him, proceeding cautiously "My brother will be there at the door,"

"Like waves upon a tropical shore,"

There it was again, like he actually meant the line he was singing.

"My maiden aunt's mind is vicious," she sang slowly.

He looked up, and she stared at him in puzzlement. He pointed, and she saw a single sprig of mistletoe hanging over them. He flicked his wand to stop the music. "You know what mistletoe means, right?" He asked her.

She gulped. "Yeah, and this is Hogwarts mistletoe, it won't let you out from under it until you kiss the person with you."

"Well then, I guess we'd better give it what it wants."

He carefully held a hand at the back of her neck and tilted her face up towards his, then pressed his lips softly against hers. They pulled back after a second, feeling the mistletoe's enchantment lift.

"I guess we can... go now." She whispered.

"Want to know a secret?" He pulled her back against him, and slid her long coat off her shoulders to reveal the Santa dress again (minus the hat). "I put that mistletoe there when I started the music."

She blinked at him "You did? But why?"

"So you couldn't complain when I did this." He bent his head and kissed her again, pressing harder this time. It took a moment, but then she opened her mouth to his and returned the kiss, threading her hands through his hair. He grabbed the backs of her legs and lifted her up so she had her legs round his waist. She moved her hands down to cup his face, then around his shoulders.

They pulled apart after a while, panting for breath. "I was right you know," He said.

"About what?"

"Your lips _are_ delicious,"

She frowned, confused for a moment, before she realised he'd said the next line of the song, and she giggled as the music started up again. "Well maybe just a cigarette more,"

"Never such a blizzard before,"

"I've got to go home,"

"Ah, baby, you would freeze out there,"

"Say, lend me a comb,"

"You know it's up to your knees out there,"

He lowered her down from where she was wrapped around him, and they swayed in time with the music.

"You've really been grand,"

"I thrill when you touch my hand,"

He lifted an arm, and twirled her round, and then they chuckled as she lost her balance and fell against his chest. She swatted his arm "But don't you see?"

He rested his forehead against hers and whispered "How can you do this thing to me?"

She smiled at the significance of what he meant "There's bound to be talk tomorrow," There was meaning in what she sang as well.

"Making my life long sorrow,"

"At least there will be plenty implied,"

"If you caught pneumonia and died,"

"I really can't stay,"

"Get over that old out,"

"Ah, but its cold outside." They sang the last line in unison, and the music swelled to a stop.

"Well... That was... different." She said. "What should we do now? Finish clearing up?"

"I have a better idea." He grinned, and leant down to kiss her again. "Merry Christmas," he murmured against her lips.

She laughed as she realised it was past midnight, so it was indeed Christmas day. They both swayed softly in time with the next song that started up.

"I got you something," She smiled.

Now it was his turn to be surprised. "Really?"

"Mhm." She pointed above their heads, where another piece of mistletoe was hanging.

"How did you... I'm not even going to ask."

"That's a good idea." She smiled and pulled his face back down to hers, kissing him slowly, yet it was full of promise. "Merry Christmas to you as well." She whispered.

...

Several years later...

Hermione closed the book: Christmas of Hogwarts: Memories and laid it to one side. "I remember it like it was yesterday." She smiled.

She was sat on a rug in front of the fire in a white jumper dress, and she leant back against her husband's chest.

"Do you miss him?" He asked.

"Miss who?" She murmured, curling up against him.

Her husband reopened the book and pointed at a photo of her and Draco Malfoy waltzing around the hall, a photo they'd had no idea Colin Creevey had taken.

"Yeah, I miss him sometimes." She said. "We dated; he practically lost his entire 'bad boy' reputation." She snapped back to the present. "Kids asleep?"

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Only just, they can't wait for Christmas tomorrow morning." He moved his lips in her hair. "It's not gone forever, you know."

"Hmm?" Hermione was getting sleepy herself, and her eyes were drifting closed.

"My 'bad boy' reputation, it could always come back." He gave her his trademark smirk. "Particularly in the bedroom."

She laughed. "I can't believe I ever thought you weren't the same person. You might be a responsible father and husband now, but you've really never lost your bad side have you?"

"Nope." He moved out from behind her, and pinned her against the floor. "And I haven't lost my quick seeker reflexes either."

Hermione giggled as he kissed her, and then rolled to lie next to her on the rug. "I love you, Hermione."

She smiled and rolled over to face him, stroking a hand on his arm, admiring the way her wedding ring glinted in the fire light. "I love you too, Draco."

...

AN: I just had to put my favourite Christmas songs in this :D links for them on YouTube:

.com/watch?v=bnIqLlBwzrc

.com/watch?v=ds6oTHYmqRc

.com/watch?v=K5bo4VDEH-U

.com/watch?v=PceqPkTdYgA


End file.
